Two Appearances
by UndoneChaos
Summary: This is just really pointless Andley smut. But at least I'm alive, right?


**Look! I'm not dead! But fuck if you think I'm updating any of my South Park stories any time soon. Because I'm not. I'm really not. All of my apologies, warnings, rant-things are on my deviantART ersion of this, so go read that if you want to know what I'm apologizing for.**

I brushed the gloss applicator over my lips once more before capping it shut and glancing at my reflection. Eye makeup? Check. Stripes and stitches? Perfect. Lips? I smacked them together playfully. Wonderful. I set the clear gloss back onto the sink, next to my various other makeup items. I straightened myself up and breathed in deep. Tonight was our last show on the Church of the Wild Ones tour and, although I love performing, I was a bit relieved. Being in a band is hard work, you know. Sometimes I just wanted to take a vacation to Mars.

"Hey there baby blues", I heard a voice chirp in my ear as arms wrapped around my waist. Ashley rested his head on my shoulder and sighed, looking at me in the mirror. "Excited for our last show?"

"Of course I am", I responded. Ash grinned at me, nuzzling his face into my neck. It was times like these when I realized Ashley really had two sole different appearances. And fuck, were they _different_. Right now, for instance, he could be considered one of the most adorable things on the planet. His big, honey brown eyes really stood out against his pale concealer, making them more noticeable than usual. His plump lips, turned up in a smirk, were painted with a light rose dusting. Every marking drawn on his face stood a rich black, rounding out his face. The boy was an innocent porcelain doll like this, and of course that made my fucked up mind go crazy with want.

The other appearance Ashley Purdy housed was far from innocent. I would catch glimpses of it when he went out to bars, after shows, or when he woke up in the morning. His glowing tan skin wouldn't be covered with his pale concealer, leaving him to look like some sort of Cherokee god. The childish grin would be replaced with a smirk that made my pants uncomfortable. His stomach portrayed the word 'OUTLAW', curving over his navel and drawing attention to his perfect v-lines. His thick, raven hair wouldn't be fixed up as normal, leaving it to messily fan upon his shoulders. Whenever he looked like this, my mind would lose all coherent thought, instead being replaced with ''_OhGodAshleyjustdominatemeint othewallonthetablelet'sbreakthebedohGod_''.

I either wanted to fuck him, or get fucked by him. Both ways, I was screwed.

"Good, 'cause we gotta be out there like, now." My eyes widened and Ash pulled away from me, running out the door. "So hurry your ass!"

❤BVB❤

"Whoo!" CC cheered, running past me on the tour bus. "That was awesome! Where's the beer?"

"In the back–" I cut myself off short as Ashley returned from his bunk, holding a beer in his hand. He had a white towel around his waist, making his golden skin stand out against its pale color. His black hair hung past his shoulders, wet from just having taken a shower. He smirked at me, that God-awful _heavenly_ smirk, holding out the bottle.

"Care to join us, Andy?" he asked, voice deep and sexy and bothering the hell out of me. Jesus, it's like his voice changes too!

"Maybe…" I darted my eyes around nervously, looking anywhere but Ash. Jinxx gave me a weird 'WTF' look and I avert my gaze away from him as well, trying to ignore the heat I felt in my cheeks. I made the horrid mistake of glancing up at Ashley for just a split second, and spat out "Or you know I could just get some sleep I mean I think I have to piss anyway my stomach's bugging the fuck out of me and I really want to finish reading this one book I've started and anyway bye!" I then turned on my heel and rushed away, shutting myself in the bathroom.

I wandered over to the mirror and cursed at myself, furrowing my eyebrows. "Dammit Andrew", I whispered. "Calm the fuck down. You. Are. Straight. Stop it now, grow up." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Bad idea. Images of Ash filled my mind immediately, making my skinnies tighten uncomfortably. I gripped the counter in a ferocious hold, huffing air out my nose.

"Andy, are you OK?" The door opened an in peeked a worried looking Ashley. I groaned and hopped up on the counter, putting my face in my hands.

"No…" I grunted. Ashley walked in through the door and stood in front of me. I made notice of the fact that he was still wearing nothing but a towel and groaned again.

"What's up?" he asked quietly, and I removed my face from my hands, gazing at him. His eyes were filled with childish worry, and he was biting his lip subconsciously. That's when everything inside me snapped. I wanted my Outlaw. Now.

I threw myself forward, swinging my arm around Ash's neck as I connected our lips fiercely. To my gratefulness, he returned the kiss right away, prying my mouth open as I ran my other hand up and down his arm teasingly. I wanted him so bad; I don't think I've ever felt a stronger emotion in my entire life. I moaned into his mouth and pulled away, bringing my lips to his ear. "Dominate me, Ashes", I whispered seductively, nipping his earlobe gently.

"Gladly, little Prophet." And oh, _God_, there's that smirk again and I'm almost cumming my pants as he lifts me up and connects our hips roughly, carrying me out of the bathroom. I run my hands up and down his chest, biting his neck just above his jugular. He lets out a little moan and I bite harder, drawing blood. I'm suddenly dropped onto my bed and he's over me in an instant, hands working to get my jeans off. I lift my hips up to assist him, whining as his hand brushes against my cock.

Not a minute later we're both completely naked and Ash is on top of me, grinding down oh-so-teasingly. I moaned out wantonly at the flesh on flesh contact, snapping my hips up to meet his. He brushes the tips of his fingers against my lips and I open my mouth, welcoming his intentions. I coat his fingers in my saliva, putting on a little show for my Outlaw. He gives a frustrated grunt and pulls his fingers away. Two seconds later he has two of them shoved up inside me, and I buck down against them, whining. He thrusts them in and out of me, scissoring me, and I moan out like a virgin. Which I guess I am, this way at least.

"Ash… I need you now!" I cry, begging him. He pulls out his fingers and I whine at the loss because sure, he was teasing but anything's better than being empty right now. I don't have to wait long though before he's sheathed fully inside of me. I cry out, a mix of pain and pleasure, and he bends down and bites my neck, breaking the skin. He then trails his tongue over the wound, lapping up the blood before connecting our lips. He pulls out slightly before slamming back in and I moan into his mouth, digging my nails into his back. I take a good, hard look at him, hovering over me like this, and my brain just orgasms right then, but my body needs more.

Ash complies, rocking in and out of me at a steady pace. My jaw drops open and I close my eyes, meeting his hips with mine. I feel him change his angle and he hits something deep inside of me, making my eyes fly open as a loud scream rips from my throat.

"Found it", he whispers, and I could care less what he found all I knew was I needed him to find it again. Lucky me he does, and ever luckier me he hits it over and over again, making me tear up as the ecstasy overwhelms me. I'm so close but it's not enough, I need something else.

"Ashie, touch me, please!" I beg, throwing my head back as he assaults my prostate. A few tears leak down my cheeks and I feel him kiss them away before he grabs my cock and starts pumping in time to his thrusts. I'm so fucking close, so close, I can't feel anything but Ash rocking inside me, and the pleasure is way too much for me to handle.

"ASHLEY!" I cry, waves of my orgasm running through my body like some overpriced but oh-so-good drug. My muscles tighten around Ash, milking him through his own release. He collapses next to me, panting hard.

"What brought this on all of a sudden?" he asks, turning to face me.

"Years of wondering how my best friend could be so fuckable and dominating at the same time", I answered, snuggling up next to him.

"Huh?" Ash asked, lost.

"God, Ashley." I laugh, kissing him passionately. "Half the time you look like an adorable doll, and I want to fuck your brains out. The other half of the time you look like some sort of sex god, and I want you to fuck my brains out."

"Hmm, really?" he asks, laughing.

"Yeah, really, Mr. Two Appearances."

**I better have permission to hate this ending. It's utter ****_shite. _****I'm****_ shite _****with endings. So... Goodnight! BTW I don't own Andy or Ashley although dear God I wish I did.**


End file.
